Visite Carcérale
by JessSwann
Summary: Durant DMC. Et si Beckett avait rendu une visite à Elizabeth avant Will...


**Disclaimer: Cutler et Elizabeth sont à une franchise … **

_**Coucou voici une nouvelle histoire avec l'un de mes couples favoris… J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Visite carcérale**

Le jour déclinait lentement sur la petite ville de Port Royal. Assise dans sa geôle, Elizabeth Swann renifla et chassa une larme. Depuis des heures qu'elle était enfermée, la jeune fille oscillait entre l'angoisse, la détresse et la rage d'avoir été privée de la plus belle journée de sa vie. Elle posa un regard embué sur sa robe de mariée et soupira lourdement.

« Bonsoir Miss Swann »

La jeune fille se redressa et ses yeux s'emplirent de rage en découvrant son visiteur. Lord Beckett. L'homme responsable de la ruine de la plus belle journée de sa vie .

« Où est Will ? Que lui avez-vous fait ? »

Beckett sourit avec ironie

« Il est encore en vie si c'est-ce qui vous inquiète

- Bien sûr que ça m'inquiète ! » Ragea Elizabeth.

Beckett fit un signe au garde.

« Ouvrez. Et amenez moi la dans mon bureau »

La jeune femme lui lança un regard haineux et le Lord lui répondit avec amusement.

« Amenez la moi… »

()()

Beckett sourit légèrement en la voyant apparaître, encadrée par deux gardes.

« Enlevez lui ses fers et laissez nous » déclara-t-il en reposant l'arme qu'il admirait.

Elizabeth massa ses poignets avec reconnaissance tandis que Beckett se penchait sur son carafon de cognac

« Un verre Miss Swann ? »

Elizabeth le regarda sans répondre et il lui tendit un verre.

La jeune femme referma une main tremblante sur lui et Beckett soupira

« Vous me posez un sérieux problème Miss Swann…

- J'ai du mal à vous croire » répondit la jeune femme avec acidité.

Beckett vida son verre d'un trait et s'approcha d'elle

« Allons Miss Swann… Pensez vous vraiment que je prenne plaisir à vous voir dans cette position ? Vous, la fille du Gouverneur, dans une geôle comme la plus vulgaire des putains…

- Il ne tient qu'à vous de m'en sortir ! » S'exclama la jeune fille avec rancune.

Beckett sourit d'une manière indéchiffrable et soupira

« Hélas Miss Swann, je crains que ce soit plus difficile que vous semblez le penser… Les accusations qui pèsent sur vous et sur le jeune Turner sont très lourdes… Vous avez aidé un criminel à s'enfuir » lui déclara-t-il d'un ton sévère.

Elizabeth grimaça et répondit avec fougue

« Jack n'est pas un criminel ! Il m'a sauvé la vie . Deux fois.

- Et vous avez sauvé la sienne. Répondit calmement Beckett. Ce qui vous a conduite dans la position présente »

Elizabeth fixa l'homme au visage implacable et étouffa un sanglot

« Que voulez vous ? Pourquoi m'avez fait venir ici ?

- Que savez-vous de Sparrow ?

- C'est pour m'interroger sur Jack que vous m'avez fait venir ? » S'étonna Elizabeth.

Beckett se retourna vers elle

« Surprenant …

- Quoi ?

- Ce matin il était le Capitaine Sparrow devant votre fiancé. Mais maintenant c'est Jack ? »

Elizabeth rougit de colère

« Comment osez vous ? Ce que vous sous entendez est dégoûtant.

- C'est bien mon avis. Rétorqua Beckett. On dit que vous avez passé la nuit avec lui sur une île … Est-ce exact ? » demanda-t-il en la resservant.

Elizabeth secoua la tête avec ignorance

« Oui ça l'est .. Mais je ne comprends pas … Où voulez vous en venir ?

- Buvez. Ordonna Beckett. Vous êtes toute pâle et je n'ai pas envie de devoir annoncer à votre père que vous vous portez mal. »

Elizabeth but une petite gorgée et Beckett lui désigna un siège

« Asseyez vous Miss Swann »

Encouragée par son affabilité , Elizabeth obéit et Beckett passa derrière elle. La jeune fille sentit son souffle à son oreille

« Nous en étions à cette nuit sur l'île…. »

Ulcérée, Elizabeth fit mine de se lever mais deux mains d'acier se refermèrent sur ses épaules et la forcèrent à rester en place.

Elle se retourna vivement et plongea son regard dans les pupilles d'un bleu glacier du Lord.

« Comment osez vous ? Comment osez vous sous entendre des choses pareilles… Je suis fiancée à Will ! Nous serions mariés si vous n'étiez pas intervenu ! »

Beckett soutint son regard et répondit calmement

« Il me semble que vous étiez également fiancée au Commodore enfin ex Commodore Norrington. »

Elizabeth plissa les yeux

« Où voulez vous en venir Lord Beckett ?

- Je cherche juste à comprendre… Norrington ..Puis Turner .. Sans parler de vos relations avec Sparrow. »

Elizabeth rougit

« Je n'entretiens aucune relation avec Jack… Quand à James … Je , c'était pour le convaincre de m'aider à sauver Will…

- Vous m'en direz tant … » susurra Beckett en se plaçant face à elle.

Un silence s'installa.

« Le jeune Turner avait raison, vous êtes ravissante » commenta Beckett.

Elizabeth leva un regard surpris sur lui

« Je vous demande pardon?

- J'ai dit.. Que vous étiez ravissante » répéta Beckett en se levant.

Elizabeth se crispa alors qu'il posait négligemment la main sur son épaule.

« Qu'attendez vous de moi Lors Beckett ?

- Qui vous dit que j'attends quelque chose ? » répondit le Lord.

Sa main glissa lentement sur le tissu et s'attarda sur sa poitrine

« Aucun corset » constata-t-il.

Elizabeth rougit et tenta à nouveau de se lever mais une fois de plus, la main de Beckett lui imposa le calme

« Ôtez vos sales pattes de ma robe »gronda Elizabeth.

Un ricanement lui répondit

« Vraiment ? Est cela que vous avez dit à Sparrow ? Ou alors l'avez-vous laissé… poursuivre » souffla Beckett en passant sa main sous le tissu.

Elizabeth hoqueta et son cœur accéléra brutalement

« Vous aimez ?

- J'aime Will. Rétorqua Elizabeth d'une voix tremblante

- Ce n'était pas ma question » murmura Beckett en accentuant la pression de sa main.

Elizabeth se retourna vers lui

« Pourquoi faites vous ça ?

- Je vous l'ai dit… Vous êtes ravissante Miss Swann… »

La jeune femme le fixa et lut le désir dans son regard. Son premier mouvement fut de le repousser mais elle se contint. Peut être que si .. Que si elle le convainquait… Beckett sourit froidement en voyant l'espoir sur son visage.

« Je pourrais faire en sorte que les charges qui pèsent sur vous soient abandonnées… »

Elizabeth déglutit tandis que sa main pressait son sein

« Comment…

- Vous le savez très bien… » rétorqua Beckett en se penchant sur ses lèvres.

La bouche du Lord s'écrasa avec exigence sur la sienne et elle sentit sa langue se frayer un passage dans sa bouche. Un hoquet de stupeur échappa à Elizabeth et elle s'abandonna un bref instant.

Beckett relâcha sa bouche et la toisa

« On dirait que nous sommes parvenus à fixer le prix… »

Elizabeth rougit, furieuse de lui avoir répondu

« Et Will ?

- Oh je crains fort qu'il n'ait pas autant de charmes à mes yeux… »

Elizabeth se leva d'un geste brusque et lui fit face

« Ce que vous proposez est dégradant !

- Pas plus que ce que vous avez fait avec Sparrow sur cette île » rétorqua Beckett en la poussant contre le mur.

Elizabeth poussa un cri de rage alors qu'il relevait sa cuisse et la caressait

« Je n'ai rien fait avec Jack !

- Norrington dans ce cas ? Non… Trop tiède … Turner ? »

Elizabeth secoua la tête

« Non… »

Les doigts de Beckett s'insinuèrent en elle sans hésitation et elle suffoqua

« Lâchez moi…

- Soyez ma maîtresse Elizabeth et vous sortirez libre de ce bureau »

La jeune femme tenta de se dégager mais il pressa son corps contre le sien. Elizabeth sentit son désir contre son bas ventre et gémit

« Vous êtes immonde

- Pensez y Miss Swann… Vous trouveriez grand plaisir à un tel marché.

- Et Will ? » demanda la jeune femme en le fixant d'un œil noir.

Beckett sourit

« Sommes nous en train de négocier ? »

Elizabeth s'empourpra et Beckett sourit froidement

« Allons Miss Swann répondez … »

Le cœur lourd elle baissa les yeux

« Libérez Will…

- J'ai d'autres projets pour Turner »

Elizabeth le regarda avec effroi

« Une mission pour commencer… Ma proposition ne concerne que votre liberté… »

Elizabeth secoua la tête

« Pas sans Will »

Beckett prit l'air songeur. Le souffle court, Elizabeth sentit ses doigts la déserter.

« S'il vous plait…

- Vous seriez prête à être ma maîtresse en échange de sa liberté ?

- Et de la mienne… » répondit Elizabeth, le souffle court.

Beckett sourit et s'approcha de ses lèvres

« Vous m'en direz tant »

Elizabeth écarta les lèvres et Beckett l'embrassa avec lenteur avant de la relâcher.

Le souffle court, Elizabeth le fixa et il sourit moqueusement

« Désolé Miss Swann mais vous êtes trop chère pour moi… J'ai d'autres ambitions beaucoup plus importantes que de décharger dans une catin »

Elizabeth rougit de rage

« Oh vous comment osez vous ! » Hurla-t-elle en abattant sa main sur son visage.

La gifle claqua et quelques secondes après la porte s'ouvrit

« Tout va bien Lord Beckett ? » demanda le soldat de garde

Beckett s'essuya la bouche

« Oui… Ramenez cette prisonnière en cellule. Peut être qu'un plus long séjour l'aidera à se montrer plus coopérative…

- Jamais ! Hurla Elizabeth. Vous êtes méprisable ! Vous n'êtes même pas digne de lécher les bottes de Jack. »

Les fers se refermèrent sur les poignets de la jeune femme et Beckett se pencha sur elle

« Il me semble Miss Swann que je ne suis pas le plus déshonorable des deux… Revoyez votre offre à la baisse… Et prévenez le garde quand vous l'aurez fait… » murmura-t-il avant de faire signe au garde de l'emmener.

Elizabeth se débattit

« Je préfère encore être pendue !

- Oh.. Et bien dans ce cas vous le serez.. » répondit calmement Beckett.

La jeune femme poussa un hoquet. Tandis que le garde l'emmenait, elle regretta un bref instant de ne pas avoir accepté l'offre de Beckett avant de se reprendre. Elle trouverait un autre moyen… Il y avait toujours un autre moyen..


End file.
